criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder Construction
Never Never Land is the thirtieth case of World Edition, as well as the second case to take place in Africa. Plot The team came to Madagascar to investigate the construction of the underground city. At the site, the team found Mubeen Ali, a Biology graduate, beaten to dath. Autposy revealed that he was murdered by a blunt object which turned out to be a shovel. The team had to file Nasir Tariq as a suspect as well as investigate his hotel room due to the victim being a close friend of Tariq and spending his last night at his place. Later, after the tunnel at the construction work almost collapsed and the killer broke into Nasir's house, the team incriminated woodcutter Gabadi Azisa as the killer. Gabadi was a friend of Mubeen's dad, Hayee Ali, and had loaned some money to Mubeen so that he can complete his studies. After Mubeen finished his studies, he wanted his money back. However, Mubeen just said that he considered the money as grant. Furious, Gabadi brutally beat him to death. Judge Robertson was appalled at how expensive college had become, and sentenced Gabadi to 50 years in prison. Post trial, Vasin enlisted the player's help to uncover more about the construction site. As a lot of construction related clues were found in the forest, the duo visited them to find a wedding ring box hidden under a pile of hides. Sehra was confused as to why Vasin's DNA was found on the ring box, when Vasin told Sehra that he was proposing her and he wanted it to be done in style. Sehra accepted the marriage proposal, much to the team's delight. Meanwhile, Nasir accompanied the player to try to stop the construction of KALA's underground city. The team found that the construction was being financed from an organ selling black market that was happening in Kenya. After Xolile Thembi was put away for good and the construction stopped, the team rejoiced in Sehra and Vasin's engagement when it was found that Jordan accidently gave Sumiko Chua a higher concentration of skin disinfectant then she needed, causing a her a skin rash. The team talked to Khaled Zuberi who said that the victim was working on a compound to ease the rash caused by antiseptics; so the team searched Nasir's room as the victim spent some of this time there. Appropriate medicine was found, but Sumiko grew untrusting of Jordan. Chief Shoko then decided that the team's next destination was to be Kenya to investigate the organ sale black market. Stats Victim *'Mubeen Ali' (Beaten to death) Murder Weapon *'Shovel' Killer *'Gabadi Azisa' Suspects Profile *The suspect is physically fit Appearance * The suspect wears a Sampy amulet Profile *The suspect eats Romazava *The suspect knows Hiragasy Profile *The suspect eats Romazava *The suspect knows Hiragasy *The suspect is physically fit Profile *The suspect eats Romazava *The suspect knows Hiragasy *The suspect is physically fit Appearance * The suspect wears a Sampy amulet Profile *The suspect eats Romazava *The suspect knows Hiragasy *The suspect is physically fit Appearance * The suspect wears a Sampy amulet Killer's Profile * The killer eats Romazava. * The killer knows Hiragasy. * The killer is physically fit. * The killer has brown eyes. * The killer wears a Sampy amulet. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Construction Site (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Paper, Torn Cloth) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Romazava) * Examine Torn Cloth (Result: Lamba) * Analyze Lamba (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Hiragasy) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Nasir's name; New Suspect: Nasir Tariq) * Ask Nasir why he invited the victim at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Nasir's name uncrypted) * Investigate Baobab Forest (Clues: Assignment, Toolbox) * Examine Assignment (Result: Institute Name; New Suspect: Khaled Zuberi) * Talk to Khaled Zuberi about his student's murder. (Prerequisite: Institute Name revealed) * Examine Toolbox (Result: Worker's ID) * Examine Worker's ID (Result: Chipo Foweno; New Suspect: Chipo Foweno) * Ask Chipo Foweno if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Chipo Foweno identified) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Nasir's Room (Clues: University ID, Depressive Note) * Examine Depressive Note (Clue: Black Substance) * Examine Black Substance (Result: Ink) * Talk to Khalid Zuberi about the victim's depressive note. (Prerequisite: Ink identified under microscope) * Examine University ID (Result: Admission Number) * Analyze Admission Number (12:00:00) * Talk to Nasir Tariq about the victim being his classmate. (Prerequisite: Admission Number analyzed) * Investigate Trees (Clues: Locked Briefcase, Broken Sign, Pile of Logs) * Examine Locked Briefcase (Result: Construction Boss's Files; New Suspect: Xolile Thembi) * Talk to Xolile Thembi about the murder at his construction site. (Prerequisite: Briefcase unlocked) * Examie Broken Sign (Result: Anti-Biologist sign; New Suspect: Gabadi Azisa) * Talk to Gabadi Azisa about his sign against the entry of biologists in the forest. (Prerequisite: Sign restored) * Examine Pile of Logs (Result: Shovel) * Analyze Shovel (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Tunnel (Clues: Broken Card, Wheelbarrow, Faded Paper) * Examine Broken Card (Result: Threat) * Talk to Chipo Foweno about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Card restored) * Examine Wheelbarrow (Result: Baobab Tree Model) * Examine Baobab Tree Model (Result: Text) * Talk to Xolile Thembi about forbidding the victim from coming to the construction site. (Prerequisite: Text revealed) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Lost Spirits) * Analyze Lost Spirits (09:00:00) * Talk to Gabadi Azisa about his spirit drawing. (Prerequisite: Lost Spirits analyzed) * Investigate Study Table (Clues: Dumbbell, Pile of dirt, Faded Paper) * Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Strange Substance) * Analyze Strange Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Drawing) * Analyze Drawing (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Sampy amulet) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Flesh and Blood (2/5). (No stars) Flesh and Blood (2/5) * See what Vasin wants. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Baobab Forest (Clue: Hides) * Examine Hides (Result: Ring Box) * Analyze Ring Box (09:00:00) * Talk to Sehra Qandeel. (Prerequisite: Ringbox analyzed) * Investigate Construction Site (Prerequisite: Available from the start; Clue: Notebook) * Examine Notebook (Result: Bank Account) * Analyze Bank Account (09:00:00) * Talk to Xolile Thembi about his fundings. (Prerequisite: Bank Account analyzed) * Talk to Khalid Zuberi about a possible cure for Sumiko. (Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done) * Investigate Nasir's Room (Clue: Medicine) * Examine Medicine (Result: Medicine Sample) * Examine Medicine Sample (Result: Disinfectant medicine) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Africa (Alex)